


Perfect

by shinineko1



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen, mention of non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinineko1/pseuds/shinineko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Training is sometimes harsh, but one has to be perfect sometime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

He was being trained to be perfect. He knew that. He wasn’t to feel pain, nor was he to show pleasure of any sort. He was to be stoic, strong, and a perfect servant to his master.

The lyrium lines were supposed to help with that. They were supposed to make him quicker, stronger, more vigilant.

That was the point of all the treatment he had been receiving lately. Whippings, burnings, all manner of magical torture had been wrought upon his body until he stopped uttering a sound. Hopefully, it was over. As much as he was proud of himself for not reacting anymore, he was careful to not show that as well.

Lingering pain kept his steps careful however. The night before, it had been rape training, just in case. There had been no healing as a reprieve, and he kept his step light and never rested against a wall unless his master was looking away.

So focused was he on not showing a limp, that he tripped over the edge of the carpeting he was stepping onto. The plate of tiramisu squares he was bringing forward to serve to Danarius flew from his hands as he stumbled forward, smacking into the bookcase just opposite of him and he dropped onto one knee without really thinking.

Punishment was swift. He couldn’t help the small sound of pain that escaped him as a cool hand found his ear and twisted the tip painfully. Turning his head some, he tried to get away from it before his mind could register that this was his master punishing him. It only caused his pain to increase. Danarius’s other hand found his free ear and twisted that one, even more harshly.

A whimper escaped him, then he gritted his teeth to stop from making other sounds. The stiff cartilage was twisted further until he was silent, and merely breathing through his teeth to try and dispel the pain.

Soon the touch receeded and he stayed at his master’s feet with his head bowed.

“Clean up the mess and get us some more Fenris. And do try to not stumble again.”

“Yes, Master.” His words were softly spoken and he hurried to do his bidding. He knew that every ounce of pain he felt was purely because he needed to be better, and he would have to try even harder to make sure he was perfect.

After all… an imperfect bodyguard was nothing perfect.


End file.
